Inevitable
by Dimension Jumper J.D
Summary: Everything is inevitable. There are no coincidences in this world. So, what is a broken girl doing in the shop? Better read my profile first... It ll explain a few things


"_Mm… tasty. What a tasty soul you have!" A purple tongue licked Watanuki´s emotionless face._

"_NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

Yuuko woke up with a start. It had been a dream, that´s all. No spirit trying to eat Watanuki´s soul. None at all.

She wouldn´t admit it, but for a moment, she was more scared than ever before. She had come to care about the boy like a… like a son. She couldn´t stand seeing that emotionless face.

"Breakfast!" Watanuki came in holding a tray full of pancakes.

"Wonderful!" She was good in hiding emotions, but Watanuki saw through it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, leaving the tray next to her bed.

She sighed. She should have known he would see right through her. He always did. "No, just a nightmare"

He sat at the feet of her bed "What was it about?"

"Nothing specific." She tried to avoid the subject.

"Did it happen to be about a soul eating spirit?" She paled

"How did you- "

"I dreamt about it too. I just wondered if it was the same." He shrugged

"Mistress!" Maru and Moru came in "You have a customer!"

"Tell him I´ll be right there." She stood up and turned to Watanuki "Leave, I have to change"

He left and Yuuko sighed again. This was going to be a long day, she could tell.

XXX XXX

When she arrived, she saw something she had never seen in all her days of life. A girl around fifteen was waiting there, but that wasn´t the strange thing. She wore broken shackles in her wrists. But what was really strange were the runes engraved on them.

The girl had long black hair, so long that it touched the floor. Her ears were a bit too pointy for a normal human and her eyes… god, her eyes were full of so much pain! How could a person go through that much pain and stay sane!

"Are you Yuuko?" She asked. Her voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes." She answered "And you might be…"

"Who am I? I am good in telling who other people are, but about that… I´ve been so many people, I can´t tell who I really am"

Yuuko´s eyes widened. A shapeshifter maybe? "Why are you here? What´s your wish?"

The girl looked at her with pain filled eyes "Can´t you tell? I´m here to-

She was cut off by Mokona, who jumped on her right shoulder "Mokona!" The animal exclaimed

Yuuko looked at it with suspicion. Did it know something about this girl?

"This is Mokona. Please go on." Yuuko introduced

"My wish is to be free"

Silence. "Free from what?"

"From Truth."

"You can´t be free from the truth. You have to face it" She advised

"You got it all wrong. Truth is the name of my guardian. He told me that if I went with him I would be free, but as soon as we got into his home he bounded my powers with these" She showed the shackles. "I escaped and managed to break them a bit, but the bound is still there. Please, help me!"

"Tell me at least one of your names. I have to address you dome way"

"One of my names… names are dangerous things. Especially when you have as many as I do. No, it´s better if I don´t tell you."

"Very well, I shall grant your wish, but I´m going to need payment"

"I understand. Equivalent exchange is one of the few things I respect in the world."

_Damn, she would do a very good apprentice. _Yuuko thought.

"Let me see those shackles."

"Hai." She showed them and Yuuko frowned. She must have an amazing power if all those runes were needed to seal it off, and even she could sense that that power was becoming too much for the shackles.

"This is going to be hard. I´m going to need to concentrate to do this"

"Mokona will help!" They both put their hands aver the shackles and they began to glow softly

Xxxxxxx

**That was long! Sorry if there are some mistakes, It´s really late! **

**In case you are wondering, this is the first story in the dimension jumper series. The second will probably be J.D. (The girl) in Harry Potter's world. The last one will definitely be in Fullmetal Alchemist´s world. No need to read them!**

**J.D. out!**


End file.
